The Cure For Headaches
by make-x-applesauce
Summary: Reid is suffering from those darn headaches again. He relies solely on temporary fixes, but one night he remembers a certain something someone told him and ends up even more than pain free. Utter fluff! Morgan/Reid Slash
1. Simply Irresistible

**A/N: OMG YOU GUYS REALLY IT'S SOMETHING FLUFFY FOR A CHANGE. **

**Something pleasantly different from my usual M rated fics. I felt inspired :D**

**Warnings: Slash**

**Rating: K+**

**Hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

* * *

><p>It was late.<p>

No, extremely late, probably about 10:05 pm. Generally, it wasn't late, but it was awfully late to be going home from working a long, hard, and particulary personal case at the behavorial analysis unit.

Yes, it was late but Spencer Reid was frantically on his laptop, looking at various causes and treatments for severe headaches. He hadn't left to go finish his business up at home because he kept believing he had gotten something, but that something turning out to be really nothing, but something was linked to that nothing and so he just kept clicking and clicking, getting absolutely nowhere.

Meningitis. No

Blood pressure issues. Meh, he drank a lot of coffee but not nearly enough for it to considerably affect something like that.

Brain tumor? Unlikely.

So Reid sat down, browsing through various search engines and Wikipedia. His eyes focused on nothing but the computer screen, it being the only light besides a wimpy lamp beside him. And, thinking about it, this probably wasn't the best thing for his headaches either. He already had a slight throbbing in his temple and the tiny black text upon the screen wasn't helping.

After reading some information on the possiblity of the double jointedness being a cause, Spencer closed his laptop in frustration. He would save his energy for another day.

...

At home, Spencer raided his fridge and pantry, carefully observing the items on the shelves, mentally scanning the ingredients by memory, looking for any processed meats, pickles, onions, olives, or blue cheeses. And _especially_ MSG

He didn't find anything, not even MSG. He didn't even buy a lot of packaged food anyway.

He sighed, grabbing a tea packet from one of his 6 full sized boxes. He retrieved a pot from the cabinet and filled it impatiently with water, almost slamming the dish on the burner, turning it up on HIGH. He placed the tea packet in the water, afterwards sitting down and rubbing his temples.

He sat there for about ten minutes, getting up hastily to turn the stove off and pouring the boiling hot liquid into a green mug. He stirred in some lemon and began sipping it before he even sat down, relishing the steamy goodness. He breathed deeply, warming from the inside out. Tea always helped, even if it was just a little bit. Spencer had always tea was special, it had many healing capibilities. It was a temporary fix, but his headaches never failed to come back, whether it was fifteen or 45 minutes later.

And this time was no exception.

As he considered drinking another cup of tea, Morgan's words which he told him 3 days ago flashed in his mind, remembering he had told him whenever he needed something, to just come to him.

Spencer looked at the time. 10:45. Not too late. Maybe late to be visiting someone, though. Spencer abandoned the thought and threw on his coat, making sure at least one main room was lit before he left.

...

Morgan heard a playful knock on his door, interrupting him from an unusually good movie he was watching.

He made a face at the door, confused. _Don't people know what times are appropiate to be visiting a person's house?_

He rose, glaring through the peephole.

_Reid?_

He unlocked the door and opened it quickly.

"Reid?"

"Hi," Spencer greeted. Morgan noticed his nose was red.

"What are you- how long have you been out here?" he questioned.

"Oh, about 6 minutes, 23 seconds," Reid stated.

Morgan paused for a moment. "Well, come in, man. Before you freeze."

Spencer muttered a small thanks before walking into the apartment

Morgan closed the door, still having a weird expression across his face.

"Is everything alright?"

Spencer nodded, but after a second opening his mouth to indicate he was about to say something further.

"Well, I'm... um, my headaches are getting really bad again, and- I don't know, I just remembered you telling me if I ever needed anything, to come to you. Well, I'm doing that. I was hoping you could help me, maybe," Spencer said timidly.

Morgan nodded. He did tell him that.

"Yeah, go ahead and sit down. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

Morgan sat down beside him on the coffee colored sofa. "Some serious headaches, huh?"

Spencer nodded with a slight smile.

"When's your next doctor's appointment?"

"Thursday."

Thursday. Today was Monday. Three days. A good while to wait.

Morgan sighed. "Well, kid, I'm not a doctor, so I don't know many methods for easing headaches, besides you know-" He shrugged. "Water, sleeping, maybe taking some pain pills."

"I've tried all that; they don't help that much. I've been drinking tea, which is presently what eases my headaches for the most time, but they always come back."

Morgan thought for a moment longer, finally turning his gaze to the television. "Well Reid, you can watch this movie with me. It's pretty good; it might take your mind off of it. I'll turn off all of the lights too, if you want."

Spencer's stomach gave a slight lurch. The invitation sounded nice, and he knew it was friendly, but he couldn't help thinking about how would it feel being close to Morgan watching a movie with all of the lights off.

_That's the problem. You think too much, about everything._

He calmed himself and nodded, his nerves fading as he was amused by Morgan's "Movie night!" and the eager announcement that he would go make some popcorn.

He took his coat off, and laid t neatly on the couch, finally beginning to relax.

Morgan entered the room a few minutes later, carrying a very large bowl of popcorn, flipping the light switch.

Reid blinked as his eyes tried to get used to the sudden darkness, and noticed his headache was easing already.

Morgan plopped down next to Reid with a sigh, setting the popcorn between them.

He reached for the remote, turning the volume up.

Reid realized it was some kind of romantic comedy.

It took about ten minutes for him to understand the plot, able to completely relax and watch a movie with his best friend.

He glanced over at Morgan, actively chewing popcorn and surprisingly into what Reid thought was a pretty cheesy movie.

"Hey, Morgan-"

"Hm?" Morgan's mouth was stuffed with popcorn.

"What is this called?"

It took a moment for Morgan to answer. "Simply Irresistible."

Reid laughed softly at the name, reaching down for more popcorn.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Reid. I know what you're thinking."

"I just think it's interesting that someone like you would be watching a chick flick," Reid said with amusement.

"Chick flick? Reid. Derek Morgan does not watch chick flicks. And this-" he pointed to the screen. "-is not one of them."

Reid said nothing else, knowing that the teasing could go on forever. Instead, he concentrated on the movie, Morgan's claim currently failing.

Reid shivered.

Morgan noticed. "I know it's cold in here. The heat's broken; I've called a guy to come out and fix it but he still hasn't shown. You need some blankets or something?"

"No, it's okay. I'm fine"

Morgan looked at the way Reid tightly folded his arms to his chest, his face blotchy.

"Sure you are, kid. I'll be back."

Reid watched as Morgan left, looking at his watch. 11:40. God, it was getting late. All of a sudden, Reid felt weird and out of place.

_Maybe I shouldn't be here._

His thoughts were interrupted due to the warm, comforting smell of chocolate, Morgan momentarily carrying in two large mugs, handing Reid one of them and a coaster.

Hot chocolate. And it smelled divine. Reid frowned, remembering something.

"This was from a box, wasn't it?" he mumbled sadly.

"Of course it was. Why?"

Reid sighed, sitting the hot chocolate and coaster on an end table beside him.

"It's packaged."

Morgan was lost, but really didn't feel like questioning the genius right now. He simply sat down, shaking his head briefly at him. "Come over here," he said, patting the area next to him.

"What?"

"Sit over here. Since you don't want anything to cover you up and you don't want any hot chocolate, then you're gonna sit over here and _I'm_ gonna keep you warm."

"But I-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Get over here."

Reid hesitated, but slowly moved over close to Morgan, his stomach lurching as Morgan slinked a strong, protective arm over him.

He could smell his cologne, hinting some lingering traces of cinnamon. The feeling of being so close to Morgan plus the warmth of the hot chocolate was so comforting, and Reid wanted to fall alseep right then. His headache was completely gone now, no pain or pressure at all. He forgot about the awkwardness of the situation, having not felt this good in weeks. He felt warm and safe, and nothing could hurt him here.

Reid reached for more popcorn, a jolt of energy running up his body as his fingers touched Morgan's. They looked at each other for a brief second before chuckling nervously. It was so terribly cliche, but Reid couldn't ignore the excitement he felt in his stomach, nor the heat in his face. And this scared him.

The movie ended a few minutes later.

Morgan released his arm from Reid and stretched. "Well, that was a satisying ending; what do you think?"

"Quite unoriniginal, to be honest. Everything was highly expected," Reid commented.

Morgan made a face before rising, switching off the television.

Reid looked at his watch again. Damn.

"Hey, Morgan. I'm gonna go," Reid announced hesitantly.

"You sure? It's really late, Reid. There's an extra room if you-"

"No, really, it's okay." He put on his coat.

"Alright. Let me walk you out," Morgan offered. He put on a jacket and te two walked out into the quiet and chilly November air.

Reid looked at Morgan as they reached his car. "Listen, Morgan. I really appreciate what you did for me tonight. I really do. I mean, I just showed up at your doorstep, completely unnannouced, no phone call or anything at 10:40 at night, and you allowed me to watch a movie and eat popcorn with you."

"It was no problem, kid. I made a promise to you. I don't ever make a promise I'm not gonna keep."

Reid looked at him, his mind becoming a little fuzzy, feeling small and vulnerable at the moment.

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

Morgan smiled back at him, patting his shoulder, "Drive safe, Reid."

As Spencer watched Morgan walk away, a boiling heat rushed through him, clouding his mind. He waited one more second before walking back towards Morgan, turning him around by his shoulders, and crushing his lips into his.

He closed his eyes, pulling Morgan closer to him by his jacket, an ever stronger heat consuming him as he realized Morgan was kissing back.

The end of the kiss lingered, Reid opening his eyes to discover a lost-for-words Morgan.

"Good night," Reid managed, releasing Morgan's jacket.

As he walked back to his car, he felt an extreme pulsing, and was surprised to realize it wasn't in his head.

It was his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Omg it's so fluffy I think I'm gonna dieee!**

**Hope you enjoyed! :) Review pwease.**


	2. How It Goes

**A/N: I thought it was finished, but another part was just begging to be written, in the corner of my mind, just all "Wriiite mee pleeeasee!" I I just couldn't stop there. and plus, I was feeling SERIOUSLY pressured when I noticed how many people added this to their Story Alerts. **

**So here you are people!**

**Thank you so much for R&R'ing, and I love you all, so very much.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The highly annoying buzz of Spencer Reid's alarm clock raped the silence, and Reid had no choice but to reach blindly through the air, trying to find the big snooze button.<p>

He did not want to wake up. It was 8:56 in the morning and he had to be at the BAU in 1 hour and four minutes.

Though the thought hung annoyingly in Spencer's brain, he was determined to stay in bed, for how long? He wasn't sure, but he knew it wouldn't be soon.

He had kissed Derek Morgan last night.

Nope, it wasn't a dream, wasn't a hallucination, but it happened. Last night, outside of Morgan's apartment.

Spencer's stomach fluttered as he remembered the daring nerve he had felt build up in his body, and how all coherent thoughts and sentences flew out of his brain as soon as his lips touched Morgan's.

He didn't want to face him, didn't want to try and attempt to explain what had happened. And frankly, he didn't even know why himself. Didn't know how or where those feelings came from, rudely barging in and highly risking their close friendship.

The screen of his phone lit up and buzzed.

He looked, squinting over the end table next to his bed, trying to read the text.

Morgan.

_Oh well I'll just leave that alone_, Spencer thought, miserably rolling back over to the other side of his bed.

The buzz continued, for what seemed like a hour.

It stopped for just a moment... but then the buzzing sprang back up again, the vibration running through the entire table, making Reid's keys jingle and the liquid in his glass slosh slightly.

He wasn't going to answer it.

He would just turn it off.

And so, he reached over, and pressed down on the 'end' button, a playful tune leading the power out.

Reid laid awkwardly down on the bed, feeling utterly restless. He decided to lay there for a couple of more minutes, mentally coaching himself. He ran various mantras over and over in his head. Within his frantic thoughts about how exactly to deal with everything, logic made its way into the train of thought, causing Reid to do a lot of back and forth with his planning, eventually realizing that logic was not needed because nothing made sense. This _whole_ thing didn't make _any_ sense.

As he came to that conclusion, Spencer sprung out of his bed, making a quick pot of coffee after dressing, and made his way to the BAU with one, crucial thing on his mind.

...

"Emily," Reid greeted as he jogged up to her. "Hey, have you seen Morgan?"

"Umm... I thought I did, I could have sworn I just saw him in Hotch's office."

Reid was moving rather fidgetely, looking to the left and right.

Emily squinted, clearing her throat. "Hey, Reid, you all right?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah- I just..." he didn't look at her, standing impatiently. "I have to- I really need..."

He sighted the blonde FBI agent, abandoning Emily in her confusion and worry, and stepping in front of her impatiently.

"JJ, have you seen-"

"He's in the break room. He told me he wanted to be alone for a little while... Had to um, _figure some things out_," she dragged that last part out, and exaggerated it heavily, stirring a straw in her coffee.

"How'd you know I was-?"

JJ simply nodded, smiling, and walked away from her friend patting him on his shoulder.

Reid's thoughts were too constant and busy to try and focus on why JJ made that face or how she knew he was looking for Morgan, though his subconscious had kind of already figured it out.

He made his way into the elevator, pushing the button hastily, over and over, though he knew that wouldn't make a difference.

The elevator seemed to be going really slow, and Reid dashed out as soon as the doors opened, walking through the archway of the wide break room, his breath hitching as he spotted Morgan, sitting calmly in a chair with his headphones on, , eyes closed, Reid just recently unrigging the screaming he had wired in the device.

He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the oncoming dizziness he felt in his head, and walked towards Morgan, standing right in front of him

Morgan opened his eyes, feeling his presence, and let out a whoosh of breath, taking his headphones off and laying them in his seat. He stood up, facing Reid.

"Well, hello there, Pretty Boy. Finally decided to show up?"

"Morgan, I-" He struggled to find the right words, heat boiling his face. "I'm... sorry about last night. Well, no, I'm not sorry because I've been wanting to do that for so long actually, and I've only just come to terms with it, I mean I- I'm sorry for surprising you with that, I honestly don't know where it came from, something just... Well..."

He sighed. "Morgan, I've been really analyzing my reactions to you last night. Every single one of them. The nervousness I felt walking up to your house, the surge of electricity I felt when you put your arm around me, or when our fingers touched. Or the warm, ridiculously gooey feeling that consumed me when I laid against you, breathing in your cologne, and I- I've figured it out, and I just had to tell you now."

He looked down at the floor for a brief moment. "Morgan, I'm completely in love with you."

A smile came over Morgan's face.

"I think this is when I'm supposed to say I love you too and we allow a passionate kiss to start our happily ever after?"

Reid's face turned a dark red, opening his mouth to reply but didn't know what to say. He felt stupid now, something that very rarely happened to him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's how it goes," Morgan said with finality. He leaned into Spencer, capturing his lips in a tender kiss, angling Spencer's chin up to his face.

The same feeling from last night- that same tingling, indescribable, perfect feeling that made Spencer's brain whir- spread throughout his body and he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck, pulling him closer, sighing as he deepened the kiss.

JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia watched from afar, all three girls trying to stifle their giggles and squeals.

"I just knew it. The whole time. I could just feel it," JJ whispered.

"It was only a matter of time before those two figured it out themselves," Emily added.

She heard footsteps coming fom the right of them.

"Why are you three hiding behind a doorway, looking obviously up to no good whatsoever?"

"Our Baby Genius and Chocolate Thunder have come together in a magical state of being called love." Garcia said, her voice full of happiness.

Hotch made a face, looking at the huge grins the girls of his team still had plastered on their faces, and decided to take a glimpse of the scene.

"It's about time," he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NOW! It feels finished! A big thanks and a even bigger hug to Rayne McKenna, for suggesting another chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review~**

**Much lovee!**


End file.
